The Incomplete Set
by best with breadsticks
Summary: Oneshot: Mere weeks after an accident that has left her marriage incomplete, Sonny attempts to make some progress and move forward. Only to realize she is missing something of importance. For Twipi's SWAC Contest


Author's Note: I wrote this for Twipi's contest. It's my own take on the phrase "Chad, where did my driver's license go?". It's kind of dramatic. I guess that's what I get for listening to the song "You're Ex-Lover Is Dead" by Stars while writing it. haha. And by the way, it's inspired by that song. :) Anyway, I have to go to bed, so I'm make this short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance_ related.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Sonny," Connie Munroe restated as she rustled through their required paperwork. "This is going to be good for you. You can't just stay hauled up in your house all day. There are so many people that love you and just want to see your smiling face."

Connie smiled at her daughter, doing her best to ignore the bare emptiness that dancing in her child's eyes. There wasn't any denying the events that had happened mere weeks ago were still fresh and lingering in her mind.

Connie could be hopeful though. Perhaps she could forget her turmoil, if even for a moment, and enjoy this trip back home to Wisconsin.

Sonny said nothing and began carefully lifting her floral patterned luggage. She cautiously placed the luggage into the trunk of her mother's car, being extremely careful she didn't awaken the toddler with wispy, blond curls sleeping in the backseat. The last thing she wanted was to make the poor thing cry again. She had been crying far too much over the past few weeks. And frankly, she just couldn't bear to watch see those chubby, rosy cheeks streaked with tears once more.

Connie watched her daughter in silence as she stared at her small daughter asleep, clutching in her arm a worn, stuffed cat. The one her father laid next to her, while she was asleep in a clear, plastic hospital cradle, the day she was born.

It was hard to imagine, that after six years of marriage, it was suddenly all over in one single moment.

One moment.

And suddenly the sleeping child was the last remnant of a marriage that was years in the making.

Sure, the marriage license was tucked away neatly with all the other important documents in Sonny's life, but a marriage isn't a marriage without the complete set. A person couldn't be in a marriage without their better half.

What kind of person could be married, but still single?

And so, after six years of marriage, two years of which was spent as a threesome with a gorgeous baby girl, in one single solitary moment, Sonny found herself in a marriage without the second piece.

She was the exception to the rule. She was single, but _still _married.

She would always remain married to him; even if by nature and law they weren't.

Sonny decided a long time ago that _she_ would decide when she was finished with him. And, right now, she just wasn't done being his wife, lover, and best friend.

"Sonny," Connie pulled her child from her thoughts. "Do you have everything? Tickets, ID, or driver's license? We have to get going." She gestured with the pile of papers she was holding.

Sonny's eyes widened for a second. "Oh, I forgot my license. I'm pretty sure it's in the house. Give me a second." She turned about face, leaving the trunk of the car open, and hurried back into her house to locate her driver's license.

Unexpectedly, she felt a sickness flow from her stomach up into her throat. Her breath felt strangled as she remembered where she had last seen her driver's license. And more than that just _where_ she had last seen it, but also _who_ it was last seen with.

* * *

"_Passports?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Why do we need passports?" _

_He chuckled at the confused look on her face, charmingly smirking at her. "You've always said you wanted to see more of the world, so here's your chance." He opened his sport coat and revealed three plane tickets to her._

_She gasped, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "You didn't."_

"_But I did." He pulled out the tickets, smiling with obvious pleasure. "And since _AirChad_ is still out of commission because you had to go and Sonny things up," she laughed at the phrase, "-we're flying commercial."_

"_Commercial?" She snatched the tickets from him, reading them to herself. "How noble of you; the greatest actor of his generation flying among the common folk." She grinned at him, a light glittering in her eyes._

"_So I'm going to take that as a yes, you want to go." _

"_No," he looked surprised. "You can take that as an absolutely, I want to go." She smiled, handing him the tickets back._

"_In that case, I'm going to need your driver's license. I'm going to assume you don't have a passport because everybody knows you Randoms weren't going anywhere fun back in the day." He stated with a bit of playful mischief in his eyes. He was stirring up trouble just to watch her reaction._

_She gasped and smacked him gently with the back of her hand. "It's amazing, Chad, that after eleven years you're still the head ambassador of Jerkoslovakia." _

_They both chuckled at the name._

"_But even so, you married me." He smirked, stealing a quick kiss on the lips before she could react._

_Without another word, she handed him her driver's license and watched him slip out the door._

_

* * *

_

She could feel the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to look for her license because she already knew right where it would be. It was hiding among her last memories of her once complete marriage.

She glanced up at the ceiling and asked absentmindedly, "Chad, where did my driver's license go?"

She half-expected some otherworldly answer. Some sort of sign that he was standing in the room with her, watching her struggle. But when she didn't received one, she walked somberly towards the items given to her in a black sack after accident.

The police had salvaged what they could from the mangled, metal wreck and placed everything in a sack for Sonny to take home. There wasn't much that could be saved, but they did their best.

Sonny hadn't particularly wanted to open the sack the day she received it. In all actuality, she couldn't bear that the thought of rummaging through the items that had almost met their final end the same day her husband met his.

The items in this bag had seen her husband die. These items surrounded him as family and friends surround a fallen comrade.

They had seen battle with him.

They had seen his final performance.

They had seen his final bow.

Sonny wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from her eye, smearing her mascara in the process. She ran her fingers over the fabric of the sack, breathing deeply as she labored to find the strength to pull the drawstrings.

She closed her eyes and, on the count of three, opened the bag with quickly. Immediately, she thrust her hand into it and pulled out the first thing she felt. It was plush and soft feeling. She pulled the item from the bag to see what it was.

A plush, light beige and brown-spotted giraffe, torn and beaten with its stuffing falling out, but it was indeed a giraffe.

* * *

"_Hey, I got you something." Chad said as he lifted his two-year-old daughter up from the floor._

_She giggled, nudging and cuddling into his body as he held her. She was a daddy's girl, there was no doubt of that. Everywhere he went. Everything he did. Absolutely everything. She was always just a few steps away._

"_Wha is it, daddy?" She asked, trying to peer around to see what he held behind his back._

"_Guess." He challenged._

"_Umm…a dwolly?" She tried to push herself upward to see over his shoulder, but he kept a tight hold on her, preventing her from succeeding. "Plewease, daddy!"_

_He laughed, "It's a giraffe." He handed it to his little girl. "It was mine when I was your age, and I thought you should have it." _

_She giggled gleefully and took the giraffe, smiling up at him. _

"_Wha his name?" _

"_Frank."_

"_I love woo, Frwank." And with that she buried her face in Frank's plush fur._

_

* * *

_

Sonny smiled, allowing a trickle of tears to run down each of her cheeks. She kissed the giraffe tenderly, smelling her daughter and Chad's scents mixed together with the aroma of dirt and grime lingering on its soft fur.

Setting the giraffe next to her, she reached again into the sack and this time feeling her fingers press against something with a plastic outer coat. She knew very well this could be the license she was looking for and then she wouldn't have to wade through the memories of the other items in the sack.

She carefully pulled the plastic coated item out of the bag and felt her heart sink.

It was a driver's license for sure, but not the one she was looking for.

Seeing Chad continuing smiling back at her made her heart splinter. She dropped the license and covered her eyes as she held back a sob that threatened to break through her wall. This was just too much for one day.

She remained with her eyes covered for a minute or two before taking a deep breath to regain her composure. She held up the sack and poured the remainder of its contents onto the floor. She couldn't stand taking one piece out at a time; she needed to just find her license and be done.

She gazed over the items now lying on the floor and took note of a specific item that was missing.

Her driver's license.

* * *

Six feet below the Earth, resting peacefully, a lone figure kept still as the smiling face of his loving wife continually stared down upon his unmoving chest over his silent, un-beating heart.

* * *

Author's Note: Was it okay? I don't think it was my best at all. I've been busy with school lately and haven't really had any inspiration. Anyway...Chad loves giraffes.

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
